Jouons ensemble
by LemonStreet
Summary: Akashi, sept ans, reçoit un jour un cadeau de la part de son père rarement présent: un petit garçon de son âge se prénommant Kuroko Tetsuya. Finalement cet enfant sera-t-il réellement un cadeau ou un poison pour le rouge ? Peut-être les deux à la fois...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 **"-Seijuuro, viens voir ce que ton père a ramené."** _Fit une voix douce et légère._

L'interpellé sortit de sa chambre et descendit les marche d'escalier afin de rejoindre ses deux parents. Ils étaient à l'entrée. Son père avait son long manteau marron trempé, preuve de sa sortie, mais c'est autre chose qui attira l'œil de l'enfant.

 **"-Bonsoir père. Qui est-ce ?"** _Questionna le petit garçon._

Son père se décala un peu sur la droite pour laisser à son fils le loisir de contempler son cadeau. L'enfant fronça les sourcils en voyant un gamin plus petit que lui, essayant de se cacher. Ses cheveux étaient bleu pastel, ses yeux semblaient pareils ou peut-être d'un azur plus profond encore. Sa peau laiteuse avait l'air terriblement douce.

 **"-Il s'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux."**

Le rouge hocha la tête et intima d'un regard à son nouveau jouet de le suivre, celui-ci s'exécuta, lançant un dernier regard à la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans la chambre du fils du propriétaire des lieux, Kuroko s'installa sur le lit qui trônait dans un des coins de la pièce.

 **"-Je ne t'ai pas dis de te mettre ici.** _Grogna le rouge._ **Par terre."**

Kuroko baissa le regard avant de s'asseoir à l'endroit indiqué. La main du plus grand s'approcha de son entrejambe et le bleuté eut un mouvement de recul qui fut bien vite stoppé par les doigts fin d'Akashi qui griffaient sa cheville.

 **"-Je veux essayer certaines choses.**

 **-Mais ce sont les grands qui font ça.**

 **-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.** __ _Il toisa le plus petit._ **Maintenant enlève ton pantalon et ton caleçon."**

Traumatisé par le Akashi père et son regard foudroyant, Kuroko n'osa pas désobéir au maître de la chambre et retira ses vêtements. La petite main du rouge ferma sa prise autours du membre du bleu et fit de maladroit va et vient. Les gémissement du bleuté, qui finalement n'avait pas l'air de détester, remplirent la pièce renfermant maintenant une ambiance érotique ainsi que deux enfants s'essayant à certains plaisirs qui ne sont, de base, pas pour eux.

 **"-Fais-moi la même chose."** _Ordonna Akashi._

Le bleuté hocha la tête et sa main, tremblante de plaisir, sortit tant bien que mal le sexe caché dans son cocon. Le plus pâle singea son aîné.

 **"-C'est...bizarre"** Murmura le rouge, la mâchoire serrée.

Son jouet ne pu qu'acquiescer.

 _ **8 ans plus tard.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paring:**_ AkaKuro (encore et toujours :d)

 _ **Rating:**_ M (on va me prendre pour une perverse :x)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Les persos m'appartiennent pas, sauf si apparition d'un OC sauvage et inutile :p

 _ **Petit mot:**_ Bon, tout d'abords, Akashi et Kuroko sont dans le lycée Seirin (parce que c'est la vie...si vous avez mieux, balancez les idées), Shiori Akashi n'est pas morte (du coup Masaomi Akashi n'est pas chiant xD) et surtout...Kagami est un PROF (eh oui:p un prof. C'est pour le bien de l'histoire, mais cette fic ne risque pas de bien se terminé, à vos risques et périls, ensuite c'est un rating M (comme vous avez pu le constater.) à vos risques et périls 2. Pour ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture x)

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **«- Tetsuya, nous sommes dans la même classe.**

 **-Je sais Akashi-sama.**

 **-Cesse donc de m'appeler comme ça**

 **-Akashi-kun alors.»**

Ledit Akashi-kun afficha un sourire. Le bleuté avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait. Avec le suffixe «Sama», le rouge avait l'impression d'être vieux. Il lui fallait quelque chose qui prouve que Kuroko le respectait, mais pas quelque chose de trop exagéré non plus.

 **«-Allons en cours ensemble.**

 **-Oui.»**

Le plus grand ne cessait d'observer son Tetsuya. Peut-être que ça le calmait en réalité.

 **«-Au fait, tu voudrais t'inscrire à un club de sport ?»**

Akashi avait attiré toute son attention, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de plus grand. Le bleu n'était jamais allé à l'école. Il avait pris ses cours chez eux et ne connaissait donc pas beaucoup les établissement publique, d'où son manque évident de sociabilité. À force, le jeune homme était même parvenu à garder un visage stoïque dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Ce qui ne le rendait pas moins adorable pour Akashi qui, lui, avait appris à déchiffrer les émotions de son jouet.

 **«-J'aimerai aller dans le club de basket ball s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je m'en doutais.»**

C'était le plus gros point commun qu'ils avaient: leur amour pour le basket. Le rouge était promis depuis longtemps à une éducation stricte alors sa mère leur avait appris les règles du basket ball et, par la suite, acheté un ballon en voyant que ce sport les avaient touchés de plein fouet, les laissant subjugués par les dribbles, les passes, les feintes, les tirs et les stratégies dont il fallait user pour réussir. Mais tandis que l'un réussissait brillamment dans ce sport, l'autre était d'une nullité déconcertante.

 **«-** **Jouons encore ensemble au basket.** _Murmura Akashi pour lui-même._

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je suis simplement content que tu ailles en cours avec moi. Tu devais t'ennuyer à la maison, non ?**

 **-** **Pas vraiment, chez Akashi-kun il y a beaucoup de livres**. _Seijuro lâcha un petit rire discret._ **Mais c'est vrai que ça me fait plaisirs d'être ici.»**

Le sourire de Kuroko eût raison du rouge qui déposa brièvement un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du bleuté. Celui-ci parut surpris, puis ses joues se mirent à rosirent, un contraste magnifique entre la blancheur de sa peau et la teinte rosée que apparue.

 **«-Akashi-kun, nous ne devons pas faire ça. C'est mal…**

 **-Il n'y a rien de mal. De plus, tu n'es pas en position de discuter mes actions.»**

Kuroko regarda de son air indifférent, malgré ses joues en feu, son homologue. Les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi sondèrent chaque mimique du bleu, ce qui lui permis de savoir que savoir que son vis-à-vis semblait gêné. «Mignon» était le mot qui, selon Akashi, correspondait le mieux à Tetsuya.

 **«-Peu importe, allons-y.»**

Le lycée Seirin était très récent, son club de basket aussi, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Akashi, sûrement que les recrues en basket ne serait pas si nombreuses que ça. Le rouge entra dans le bâtiment réservé aux sports d'intérieurs comme le handball, la gymnastique ou le basket ball, Kuroko le suivant. Seijuro s'approcha de la jeune fille s'occupant des nouveaux joueurs.

 **«-Bonjour, nous venons pour le club de basket.**

 **-Ah ! Bien sûr ! Tenez voici des fiches pour vous identifier, mettez aussi vos motivations et votre ancien ancien collège. Attends une seconde… «nous» ? Il n'y a personne avec toi.**

 **-Tiens Tetsuya. Tu n'es pas obligé de remplir ce qui concerne ta motivation ni le collège d'où tu viens.** _Fit le rouge en tendant la feuille au bleuté, sous l'œil ahuris de Riko._

 **-Merci Akashi-kun, mais ce n'est pas polis de ne pas répondre.** _Reprocha le fantôme._

 **-** **D-Depuis quand il est là ?!** _S'exclama la brune._

 **-** **Depuis le début.»** _Se défendit Kuroko._

Akashi tendit sa fiche ainsi que celle de son compagnon et Riko le remercia, même si il paraissait un peu trop impertinent à son goût et qu'il ne méritait pas sa politesse.

 **«-Bon, vous n'êtes pas encore inscrit officiellement, vous devrez faire vos preuves avant d'être membre du club ou être sur le banc.** _Expliqua-t-elle._ **Nous ne prenons pas spécialement les personnes fortes, mais simplement celles qui aime ce sport.** **Ce soir il n'y a pas entraînement puisque c'est la rentrée, ça commence dès demain.** **»**

Une fois le blabla finit, la jeune fille les laissa repartir et s'occupa d'autres petits nouveaux. Les deux quidams se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Le bleuté semblant encore sur un nuage. Aujourd'hui était un jour de pur bonheurs. Encore dans ses rêves, Kuroko ne remarqua pas la personne face à lui et la collision ne put être évitée. Un grand garçon à la peau mate s'excusa. Son amie le réprimanda pour ne pas avoir regardé devant lui.

 **«-Fais attention où tu marche.** _Gronda Akashi._

 **-Eh, c'est bon, j'me suis excusé. En plus je l'ai pas fais exprès.** _Répondit le garçon._

 **-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre.**

 **-** **Akashi-kun. Il n'a rien fait. Excusez nous**. _Kuroko se pencha respectueusement._

 **-Euh...tu as bien dit «Akashi» ?! Dai-chan ! Présente tout de suite tes excuses !**

 **-Mais je l'ai déjà fait, c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes sourds-AIE !**

 **-Excusez mon imbécile d'ami, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Viens par ici Dai-chan !»**

Elle attrapa le garçon par le col et le tira un peu plus loin.

 **«-Mais putain Satsu !**

 **-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parle ou quoi ?** _Chuchota-t-elle._

 **-Bah il a rien d'exceptionnel ce gars.** _Bougonna le basané._

 **-C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu es un inculte.** _Soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux rose_. **Les Akashi sont une une famille très puissante, riche et autoritaire, tout comme les membres d'ailleurs. Plus que les Aomine si tu veux tout savoir.»**

Aomine grogna avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. De toute façon il ne le croiser peut-être pas aussi souvent que se qu'il pensait.

 **«-Un Akashi dans notre classe ! Ça sent les infos croustillantes !»** _S'extasia la rose._

«Dans notre classe» ? Aomine pensait avoir rêvé, mais non, ce type étrangement effrayant était dans leur classe. Apparemment il allait le voir plus souvent que prévu.

Kuroko regarda les gens défiler et d'un côté, tout ce monde lui faisait peur, il voulait s'agripper à l'uniforme d'Akashi et le supplier de partir. Mais sa dignité lui refusait cette requête. Il se doutait tout de même que le rouge savait que cette masse humaine l'effrayait, puisqu'il le connaissait presque par cœur, quoique le bleuté étonnait toujours Akashi. La sonnerie retentis et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Chacun avait choisi avec précaution leur place. Le cours ne fut que la distribution des fiches importantes de début d'année. Le professeur se présenta aussi à la classe, pendant qu'il distribuait les feuilles.

 **«-Bon, je m'appelle Kagami Taiga, je suis votre professeur principal et professeur d'anglais.»**

Il fit le tour des tables, oubliant Kuroko.

 **«-Tetsuya Kuroko n'est pas là ?**

 **-Monsieur...»**

Le bleuté leva la main afin que son prof le remarque. La journée fut longue pour les adolescents, sauf pour Kuroko qui avait l'air d'aimer le fait d'être en dehors de la maison. Le soir arriva et les élèves quittèrent l'établissement.

 **«-Tetsuya, allons dans le parc.**

 **-D'accord.»**

Les deux garçons prirent place sur un banc.

 **«-Akashi-kun.**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-J'ai hâte d'être demain.»**

Seijuro, sourit.

 **«-Tetsuya, viens.**

 **-Où ?**

 **-Ne pose pas de question.»**

Akashi attira le bleuté dans les buissons et l'allongea par terre.

 **«-Akashi-kun...»**

Le plus grand se mit en califourchon sur son jouet et lui susurra à l'oreille.

 **«-Suce moi.»**

à Suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Merci aux reviews comme toujours et j'espère que vous continuerez à en lâcher d'autres x)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2:**_

Le temps passait, et malgré tout, Akashi Seijuro persistait à ne pas laisser les autres s'approcher de son jouet. Celui-ci le lui en avait déjà fait le reproche mais le rouge faisait la sourde oreille. Akashi prit bientôt le poste de capitaine au sein de club de basket et délégué de sa classe, laissant son petit protégé sans surveillance. Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva: Kuroko avais tissé des liens d'amitié avec les quatre autres membres du cinq majeurs de basket. Et cela mettait Akashi hors de lui.

 **"-Kurokocchi, Akashicchi ! Vous venez avec nous ? On va chercher des glaces.** _Lança Kise, tout sourire_.

 **-Tetsu, j'te pari que j'aurai le bâtonnet gagnant cette fois !"** _Clama Aomine._

Le plus petit appréhenda d'un bref hochement de tête avant que le rouge ne coupe court à sa réponse.

 **"-Désolé Ryota, ce ne sera pas possible.**

 **-Sérieusement ?! Dommage..."**

Le blond lança un regard dépité aux autres membres.

 **"-Je n'ai jamais dis que je venais moi, nanodayo !** _Prévint Midorima._

 **-Mido-chin dit toujours l'inverse de ce qu'il pense.** _Rétorqua Murasakibara la bouche pleine._

 **-Ne parle pas en mangeant ! C'est dégoûtant !** _Répondit alors le tsundere._

 **-Une prochaine fois alors ?"** _Proposa Kise à l'intention des deux plus petits de taille._

Akashi lança un vague "Peut-être" avant d'embarquer Kuroko plus loin.

 **"-Akashi-kun, je voulais y aller.**

 **-Je t'ai dis non.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je ne veux pas. Viens plutôt par ici. Je veux me détendre un peu.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Je ne veux pas.**

 **-Depuis quand...?"**

Le joueur fantôme commença à prendre la route pour aller "chez lui" sans prendre la peine d'écouter son possesseur jusqu'au bout. Tout les muscles d'Akashi se contractèrent. Voilà que son jouet se rebellait. Il soupira avant de commencer son travail de capitaine qui, là maintenant, le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Son jouet l'ayant perturbé au plus au point.

Une fois rentré dans sa grande demeure, le rouge se précipita dans sa chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur le bleuté déjà dans son lit, un livre à la main. Il avait décalé le premier lit du deuxième, mettant le plus d'espace entre eux.

 **"-Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie Tetsuya.**

 **-Que je me détache de toi.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

 **-Ça te pose autant de problème que ça que je me fasses des contacts ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu es un gamin Akashi-kun.**

 **-N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens.**

 **-... Bonne nuit."**

Tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, le rouge prit son pyjama et alla se changer dans sa salle de bain personnelle. La soirée se passa très simplement. Tandis que Kuroko dormait, Akashi fit ses devoirs. Il entendit frapper à la porte et invita la personne à entrer.

 **"-Bonsoir monsieur, le repas est prêt."**

Il hocha de la tête et se tourna vers l'endormi. Après réflexion il décida de laisser l'autre se reposer.

Quand il entama son dîner, le rouge se remémora le problème qui était en train de se former. La seule solution serait bien évidemment de menacer les autres de ne plus tourner autours de son Tetsuya, amis ou non. Pour Atsushi et Shintaro ce serait facile, mais pour Daiki et Ryota, c'était plus compliqué. Ce fut sur ces réflexions que le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain.

Akashi était parvenu à rassembler tout les membres de son équipe afin d'avoir une discussion qui, selon lui, était de la plus haute importance.

 **"-Salut à tous.** _Commença le rouge._

 **-Salut Akashicchi !**

 **-Humph, levé trop tôt...** _rechigna Aomine._

 **-C'est vrai Akashi, pourquoi nous avoir appelé expressément maintenant ?**

 **-Je ne tournerai pas autours du pot: j'aimerai que vous cessiez de fréquenter Tetsuya, pour le bien de tous.**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais enfin, c'est quoi ce délire ?!** _S'exclama l'as._

 **-C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire."**

Et sur ces mots, le capitaine se dirigea vers une salle de permanence.

 **"-Ça craint.** _Fit le basané._

 **-Ouais.** _Acquiesça le top modèle._

 **-Il suffit de le voir en cachette.** _Rétorqua le plus grand de taille._

 **-Tss...je crois qu'on ne pourra pas trop compter là-dessus."** _Murmura le shooter._

Pour Akashi, cette journée commençait bien.

Il avait une heure, une heure où il pouvait se consacrer au shôgi. Chez lui aurait été mieux, mais le temps de l'allé, il serait obligé de repartir dix minutes après. Bien que la perspective de faire le chemin avec Tetsuya l'enchantait, il ne voulait pas faire cet allé-retour inutile.

Ce n'est que lorsque la sonnerie retentit que le garçon stoppa son jeu. Il attendit le bleuté devant la salle de cours. Celui-ci vint, en effet, pourtant ce ne fit qu'enrager intérieurement le rouge. Que faisait Tetsuya avec leur professeur principal ?

Le bleuté salua Akashi qui répondit d'un regard glacial.

 **"-Qu'y a-t-il ?** Demanda Kuroko.

 **-De quoi parliez-vous.**

 **-…"**

Son homologue lui répondit par le silence. Akashi n'insista pas, il devait corriger cela, et au plus vite. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent pour que le cours puisse commencer. La pause du midi vint très vite. En regardant la table à sa droite il ne vit qu'une place vide, sans personne. Kuroko lui avait échappé. Un rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres. «Tetsuya veut jouer à chat ? Très bien, jouons ensemble...» son jouet devait l'avoir sous-estimé. Sûrement avait-il oublié qui était son maître. Akashi ne manquerai pas de le lui rappeler, même devant tout l'établissement. Après avoir apporté des documents au coach de son club, le rouge vérifia d'abords dans la récréation. Kuroko n'était pas avec les membres du club. Bien. Akashi regardait minutieusement partout pour pouvoir déterminer avec certitude si le bleuté se trouvait ou non dans cet espace, mais aucun Tetsuya ne paraissait être à l'extérieure. Alors Akashi se décida à regarder dans les bâtiments. Malheureusement…

Le troisième bâtiments semblait vide de toutes présences, ou presque. En effet, un bruit provenant d'une salle de classe pourtant fermée et sans lumière allumée parvint aux oreilles du rouge. Le jeune homme jeta un vague coup d'œil aux fenêtre donnant accès à l'intérieur de la classe et il se figea avant de regarder plus consciencieusement. Pourquoi son Tetsuya chevauchait le professeur d'anglais ? Pourquoi s'embrassaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Akashi resta statique et la discussion entre les deux autres commença tandis que le rouge sortait son téléphone pour avoir quelques preuves sur cet amour interdit.

 **"-On devrait s'arrêter là Kuroko…**

 **-Tu as raison, si quequ'un nous voyaient...particulièrement Akashi-kun…**

 **-Ouais, il est vraiment trop sur ton dos.** _Bouda le plus âgé._

 **-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Depuis que sa mère est décédée il est très étouffant, mais sûrement aussi très triste.**

 **-Sa mère est morte ?**

 **-Il y a une ans. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis scolarisé. Enfin, ne nous attardons pas plus.**

 **-Ouais, c'est pas tout ça mais faut aller manger."**

Le grand rouge donna une tape sur les fesses de son amant qui lâcha une petite plainte. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent face à Akashi.

 **"-Je t'ai trouvé Tetsuya."** _Fit le capitaine, un sourire assez peu accueillant_.

Kagami commençait à paniquer, tandis que Kuroko, malgré son visage stoïque, cherchait quelque chose à dire. Le duos savait très bien que celui en face d'eux les avait pris en flagrant délit.

 **"-Allons-y Tetsuya, j'ai passé un temps fou à te chercher, ne me fais plus jamais ce coup là. Compris ?"**

le plus petit acquiesça, l'espoir de ne pas avoir été découvert se faufilant dans l'esprit des deux amants, qui l'espéraient sincèrement.

Deux semaines plus tard, le Week-end:

Une main taquine vint réveillé le bleuté, elle se faufila sous le haut du jeune homme qui la chassa. Akashi ne l'avait pas touché depuis qu'il avait refusé de coucher avec lui et voilà qu'il recommençait. Le bleuté soupira longuement avant de sortir de son lit.

 **"-Akashi-kun, je ne veux plus faire ça avec toi.**

 **-Faire quoi ?**

 **-Je ne veux plus que tu me touche aussi intimement."**

Maintenant, Kuroko ne se réservait qu'à Kagami, l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément, même s'il était son professeur cela va de soit. D'ailleurs, ils continuaient de se voir durant la pause, convaincus de ne pas avoir été vu par le rouge.

 **"-Je veux que tu me lise le journal."** _grogna Akashi._

Tout en soupirant, le bleuté se leva et sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'il vit le père de Seijuro, le garçon le salua de la tête et reçu un grognement pour toute réponse. Depuis la mort de Shiori Akashi* cette maison semblait un peu morte. Kuroko ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, prit le journal et retourna auprès de son maître. En entrant, le plus petit se fit violemment plaquer contre le mort et sauvagement. Le bleuté se débattit, Akashi ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il le voulu.

 **"-Allons Tetsuya, pourquoi refuser de m'embrasser ? À cause de ce salaud de Kagami Taiga ?**

 **-Tu...tu savais ?**

 **-Avec le peu de discrétion dont vous faites preuve, il fallait bien.** _Un sourire carnassier fendit son beau visage._ **Et bien sûr il fallait aussi que vos câlineries indécentes prennent fin.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"** _Paniqua le joueur fantôme._

Le rouge se baissa affin de prendre le journal. Après en avoir tourné quelques pages, il le tendis à son jouet avec un air désolé au visage.

 **"-Il va séjourner un petit moment en prison.**

 **-Non…**

 **-Enfin..."petit" n'est peut-être pas le bon mot."**

Tetsuya n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du gros titre de la nouvelle:

"Un professeur d'anglais arrêté pour avoir eut des relation avec son élève de seconde."

Avec cela était ajouté une photo de son amant. En plus petit, une autre photo qui le représentait sur les genoux de Kagami, s'embrassant. Le passeur n'avait pas besoin de demander, il savait que seul Akashi avait pu faire cela. Il savait même pourquoi. Tout simplement parce qu'il lui appartenait. Qu'il lui devait tout. Que sans le père d'Akashi, Kuroko ne serait plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Kuroko ne voulait pour rien au monde se laisser enchaîner comme le voulait Akashi. S'il était vivant encore maintenant, ce n'était sûrement pas pour devenir un jouet sans vie.

 **"-Akashi-kun...tu es horrible."**

Le bleuté ne retint pas plus longtemps ses larmes, il craqua, serrant contre lui le journal comme s'il touchait l'homme sur la photo.

* * *

Voilà ! Bien sûr c'est à suivre (même si cette fic devrait bientôt se terminer...genre au chapitre 5 quoi.)

Ne vous en faites pas, les membres de la GM ne sont pas encore mis K.O, ils reviendront dans la bataille ! ;)


End file.
